lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Army Of Darkness - Part 7
This is the seventh part of Army Of Darkness. Summary Characters Player Characters NPC Characters Plot You feel liquid rising up in your throat as you head around the castle. Clutching your throat you get the familiar sensation of drowning. Then you black out and collapse. Choking. Spluttering. You double up as you spit the water onto the ground next to you. You remain there coughing for a while before your eyes adjust. You can see hooves. Looking up you see the Centaur. You seem to be back in Darkwood Forest. Centaur: Ah my friend, i'm glad you're okay. I'd nearly given up hope. My father was a healer, he showed me how to revive a drowning man. We must build a fire to dry your clothes. You feel very confused and have an strong sense of deja vu. What happened last thing I remember I was somewhere else Centaur: I just pulled you out of the river. I don't know what you were doing, but you were drowning. You look very confused. Thank you yeah just slightly confused Centaur: I'll go and get branches for the fire. He wanders off. As you sit there, completely baffled by how you can be going through everything all over again, you see something out of the corner of your eye. You slowly, hesistantly, turn your head and see...someone is just behind a tree, watching you. Investigate who it is You creep closer in your soaking wet clothes to discover. It's you! Other Johnny: Hello Johnny. It's me, your sub-conscious. You're having weird side affects from that health potion, and you need to wake up! I close my eyes and try and come back to reality You screw your eyes up really tight but open them to find your other self smiling back at you. The problem is, this doesn't feel like a dream, so it's hard to wake up. Other Johnny: You could try knocking yourself out? Try knocking myself out by running into a tree You run straight into a tree and fall over. Other Johnny bursts out laughing. Other Johnny: That was hilarious! Do it again! Try and find another way to knock myself out Whilst you are looking around the Centaur comes back with some pieces of wood for the fire. Once the fire is going he turns to you (not seeming to notice the other you) and says: Centaur: Friend, I suggest you remove your clothes. You will soon catch a sickness if you remain in those wet clothes. Ask the centaur if he can knock me out Centaur: Why would I want to do something like that?! I know it sounds crazy but I know that this isn't real and that I need to be knocked back into my real world Centaur: I think this must be the effects of your drowning. Suddenly you feel something shaking you by the shoulders, but there's nothing there. Start hitting myself in the face Centaur: Hey Kid, stop hitting yourself. Ah, screw it. The Centaur lifts you up on his back and gallops off. Your vision seems to warp. At times you think you are on a centaurs back, at other times you think that you are on the back of a horse with a human rider on it. When you look around you are out of the forest. You black out for a while and when you open your eyes, you are in Stonebridge castle. Gimmiyinn is looking over you and offering you a drink. Gimmiyinn: Take this Johnny, it will help clear your head. There is another figure standing over you. He looks to be in about his fifties but looks pretty tough. Over his back he seems to have a shotgun. He flexes his metal right hand as he waits for you to take the drink. Take a drink Also ask what happened Gimmiyinn: You must have drank a healing potion of some kind. They are very dangerous things to use. They heal you up to full strength, however they are volatile and can have many side affects: hallucinations, visions, seeing everything in a shade of blue, gigantism of the left small toe. Luckily our friend here saved you're life. He's a wandering hero who heard of our problem with the deadites. (He turns to the man) I didn't quite catch your name... Man: Ash Williams. You could say i've got a history with these guys. I see well thank you Ash for your help. I'm guessing a lot happened while I was out Gimmiyinn: The battle is still continuing and, i'm afraid, we're losing. Ash: Well, i'm here now...so, where's the acting King anyway? The note I got said that Gillibran pegged it. Gimmiyinn: This (he gestures to you) is the acting King. Ash: We-he-hell, this is no King. He's just a teenager! Look, pal, i'm gonna go out there and see what I can do. Ash saunters out, then he peers back round the door. Ash: I'd stay right there if I were you. I'll take care of this. Ash exits. Do as Ash says Navigation * Next Part - * Previous Episode - * Next Episode -